The goals of this proposal are: to develop further measures of adherence to treatment manuals and of the quality of delivery of treatment for the three modalities (Cognitive Therapy (CT), Drug Counseling (DC), and Supportive-Expressive Dynamic Psychotherapy (SE)) included in the Treatments for Cocaine Addiction Collaborative Study (TCACS); and to provide additional evidence for the reliability and validity of these measures. Reliability will be examined by calculating coefficients of interjudge reliability, internal consistency and test-retest reliability of the scales. Scales validity will be addressed by examining 1) face validity, 2) concurrent validity, and 3) predictive validity. Concurrent validity of the scales will be examined by evaluating a) whether the TCACS modalities as they are delivered indeed differ and b) by correlating the independent expert judges' ratings of therapists' actions with the ratings from the TCACS' supervisors. Predictive validity of the scales will be explored by examining the relations between therapists' behavior and patient outcome in a sample of the patients. The pilot reliability (interjudge and internal consistency) and developmental studies of the adherence measures will be performed in three initial samples. Each pilot sample will include 15 audiotapes from the training phase of the TCACS, each one of them will be rated by experts from all modalities. Further reliability and validity (discriminant, concurrent, and predictive)will be examined by having experts in the three modalities rate 2 tapes from a sample of patients who participated in the TCACS. Expert judges in SE, CT, and IDC will rate 2 tapes from 5 randomly selected patients for each therapist enrolled in each modality. In view of the fact that psychosocial approaches are the treatment of choice for cocaine abuse, the significance of the current research program is that: 1) it will provide the field with measures of adherence and quality of applying techniques for widely used forms of psychosocial treatments (cognitive, dynamic and drug counseling) for cocaine abuse; 2) it will examine whether TCACS therapists' actions, in each of these different psychosocial treatments for cocaine abuse, can be differentiated; and, 3) it will explore the complex relations among therapists' behavior and treatment outcome in a sample of TCACS patients.